


Suffering a Giant Death

by travellinghopefully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, absolute rubbish, drabble generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/I am so sorry, I was bored, I can only apologiseAlmost entirely generated randomly





	Suffering a Giant Death

It was a cold day accentuated by the windy hail.

It was hard to believe that in a few moments, I would suffer a giant death.

I was enjoying running accidentally as Doctor shook carefully, like an urban giraffe fleeing darkly.

The Dalek had a cold tree and windy spikes.

It didn't look dangerous. Not even its wide hills warned me of my fate. I should have sensed the danger in its mouths.

I can still vividly recall the torch coming down on my legs like a industrial gun - boom.

My life slipped away.

Only dearest Rose weeps for me.


End file.
